


Poisonous

by syriala



Series: Inktober for Writers 2018 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Scott McCall is a Bad Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: As soon as Stiles stepped into the loft, he knew that this was an intervention. He had only waited for this, if he was honest, because Scott was more than vocal about his dislike of both Derek and Peter. It came as no surprise that he wanted to ‘talk some sense’ into Stiles for dating them both.





	Poisonous

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try my hand at Inktober again this year, in hopes that this time I manage all 31 days.

As soon as Stiles stepped into the loft, he knew that this was an intervention. He had only waited for this, if he was honest, because Scott was more than vocal about his dislike of both Derek and Peter. It came as no surprise that he wanted to ‘talk some sense’ into Stiles for dating them both.

What did come as a surprise was that, while Derek was there, Peter was suspiciously absent.

“What’s going on?” Stiles asked even though he damn well knew what was going on.

“We have to talk,” Scott said, voice heavy and grave.

“About what?” Stiles asked, playing oblivious and he caught Derek rolling his eyes at him.

“About your relationship,” Scott told him, and Stiles immediately dropped the act.

“Well, seeing as it is, in fact, _my_ relationship, I don’t see how we have to talk about anything. I can promise you I talk to Derek and Peter regularly, so we have that part thoroughly covered.”

Scott narrowed his eyes at him, before he turned to Derek and then said: “You can’t honestly want this.”

“Wow,” Stiles said and walked over to Derek, leaning his shoulder against his, seeking comfort as much as he was giving it. “Tell us what you really think about me.”

“What?” Scott asked in surprise. “No! It’s not about you,” he said when he finally understood what Stiles had meant. “It’s about Peter.”

“What about him?” Derek asked, voice forcefully even and Stiles pressed just a little closer to Derek.

It had taken them some time to finally get Peter to admit that he wanted them too, that he wanted this relationship, and things like Scott was most likely to spit out now were all the reasons for that.

“He’s not good, not for you and not in general,” Scott told them, as if he was unveiling some big secret for them. “You two have a good thing going and he’s going to poison everything!”

“Scott, I think you should maybe think about what you’re saying next,” Stiles told him, as he reached down to take Derek’s hand in his.

He had already popped claws and Stiles knew it was only a matter of time before he fully snapped. Derek was viciously protective of Peter, which could be funny sometimes, since Peter was more than capable of taking care of himself, but mostly it was dangerous for whoever came after Peter.

“Peter is a poisonous, evil monster who will take everything good from you. You two have a good relationship going. Can’t you just keep it to that?”

Stiles was pretty sure Derek was growling next to him, and if he could almost hear it, Scott should definitely be able to hear it, but he didn’t seem to pay attention to it.

“Maybe you should stop talking now,” Stiles advised him and squeezed Derek’s hand. “Because we are not listening to you and you won’t change our minds anyway.”

“But Stiles—” Scott started, and Stiles had enough.

Scott would never see Peter as anything other than the monster who ruined his life, never mind all the ways in which being a werewolf had improved it. He could never understand how Stiles and Derek could love Peter.

And they did. More than anything.

Stiles tugged on Derek’s hand, leading him out of the loft and leaving a spluttering Scott behind. It was time they found Peter and got some good cuddling in. Derek wasn’t the only one who needed that right now.


End file.
